Stunned Silence
by katesy393
Summary: Before she could say anything else, a scream sounded from inside the house, and realization hit Damon like a ton of bricks. "Katherine," he whispered. A twist on the season finale scene between Damon and Elena. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

So this little one-shot popped into my head the other day. Sorry if theres mistakes, i kinda just wrote it on a whim. But i may continue, its still undecided. Reviews would be nice! thanks!

Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own the vampire diaries.

Damon stood there, stunned beyond words at what had just transpired. _Elena kissed him back_, that's all he could think. She kissed him back. No looks of disgust, she didn't even pull away in protest. As much as he reveled the feeling, he knew something was off. Elena had morals, and even if she didn't have feelings for Damon, she would never do that to Stefan. So it was when he was about to leave that he realized that something was not just off, something was _terribly wrong_. Elena was walking towards him, up the stairs onto the porch.

"E-Elena," Damon stammered. His head was starting to spin.

"Damon, what are you doing here" she breathed. "You haven't happened to see my stuff have you? Someone must have taken my dress by accident or something"  
Damon was confused, but he was barely paying attention to anything she was saying, he couldn't. He was trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Had he just imagined the whole thing? Not possible; it had felt too real.

"Earth to Damon?"Elena tried to joke.

She stood there; still unaware of what had happened minutes before. But she started to notice that something was wrong by the way Damon was looking at her, like he had just seen a ghost. Before she could say anything else, a scream sounded from inside the house, and realization hit Damon like a ton of bricks.

"Katherine," he whispered.

Before Elena could move to get inside he had pulled her down the stairs and practically threw her in his car, despite her growing protests.  
"Damon!" she yelled.

"What the hell is going on? I have to get inside," before she could finish her sentence Damon cut her off.  
"Katherine is in your house right now Elena. She's pretending to be you." Elena was speechless, "you're coming to the boarding house. _Now_,"  
He said, his lips pressed into a thin straight line. To say that Damon was mad would be an understatement. Next time he saw the bitch, he would stake her, he knew that was certain.  
"Damon! I can't just leave Jer and Jenna! We have to go back, please… Damon"

she tried to sound firm, but she ended up sounding like she was scared shitless. And it almost broke Damon's heart. Damon quickly pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and shut the car off. He took her hand as he spoke, "I promise you, I will go back there and get them, but first I need to get you into this house Elena, you're not safe right now." He got out and helped her out of the other side. And as much as it killed him, he walked her inside, to Stefan. He explained the situation (leaving out the part where he had kissed her of course) and the two bothers sat there, stunned into silence. The bitch was back, and Damon would be damned before he let her anywhere near Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

H'okay so... i've decided to keep this going, thanks to all your lovely reviews :) i'm not sure where I want it go yet, so i'm basically just going to write whatever comes to my head at the moment! sorry this chappie is kina short/lacking Delena, but i promise chapter 3 will be longer :)

Disclaimer: blah blah blah i don't own anything...unfortunately

* * *

**The boarding house**

It had been about a half an hour since Damon brought a distressed Elena to the house. Half an hour since she arrived, and ran into St. Stefan's awaiting arms. All he wanted to do was take her in _his_ arms and be the one to hold her; tell her everything would be okay, but that wasn't important right now. Right now, he needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do about Katherine. Stefan could barely deal with the fact that Katherine was back, let alone help Damon devise some sort of diabolical plan to get her out of Mystic Falls. He couldn't leave Elena by herself either, seeing as Katherine could waltz into the boarding So it was up to him to save the day. But the first thing he did was call Alaric; Damon was strong, but Katherine was stronger and he wouldn't be able to take her alone. He also knew that Alaric wouldn't be able to say no once he learned that Jenna could possibly be in danger. Without a word to Elena or Stefan, Damon practically flew out of the house and into his car. He knew he didn't have much time before something bad happened to Jenna or Jeremy.

Damon and Alaric pulled up to the Gilbert House simultaneously. Alaric had a worried look on his face when he turned to Damon. "So what's your plan?" he asked. Damon paused, he hadn't really thought about that. "Get Jeremy and Jenna out of the house as soon as possible, then deal with Katherine after," Damon half whispered, hoping she couldn't hear him from inside. Alaric was about to say something, but Damon cut him off "Let me warn you now Rick, Katherine is strong, even stronger than I am, and she's dangerous. So seriously, be careful."

Alaric was a bit surprised at Damon's tone, but merely just followed him up the pathway into the Gilbert house. Both men stopped at the door and listened before walking in. They heard nothing. They walked into the house, one behind the other. Still, there was no sign of Katherine...or anyone for that matter. Alaric cautiously walked into the kitchen and immediately spotted John's body and severed fingers sprawled across the kitchen. He had to use the wall behind him for support as he stumbled back; it was a gruesome sight. Damon saw his face and immediately went to John's body.

"He's dead," Damon growled. Katherine obviously had a reason for coming here to kill him, he just wasn't quite sure of why she would go through all of that just to kill John. Alaric interrupted his thoughts, "we have to find Jenna and Jeremy, she could've done something to them by now," he stated, in a clearly worried tone.

Using his super human speed, Damon flew up the stairs, with Alaric trailing behind. He followed the faint sound of a heartbeat and opened what he thought might be Jenna's door. There she was, in her bed, fast asleep. Alaric sighed, relief visible on his face. "How are we going to get her out of here, she can't be here; Katherine was invited in" he questioned. But Damon was already at Jeremy's door, checking to see if the teen was ok. Just as he thought, Jeremy was there, safe and sound. As he was about to go back to Alaric, something stopped him dead in his tracks. He listened, but all he heard was silence; no heartbeat. Jeremy was dead. He rushed back over to the boy, shaking him uselessly.

Alaric walked in, "What's the problem Damon, we have to get these two out of here before..." Damon interrupted him, "Jeremy is dead," he stated bluntly. Alaric just stood there, shocked and unable to speak. Damon got up and walked into the bathroom, right away seeing the orange bottle that had once been filled with pills. _Elena Gilbert _the bottle had read. He didn't even have time to think about the pills when he saw the vile of blood lying next to the pill bottle. Alaric walked up next to him, "Jeremy isn't dead; he's changed," Damon managed to get out. Someone had wanted him to change, most likely Anna, and now she was dead. Damon felt a little pang in his heart; he genuinely felt sorry for the kid. it was almost as if everyone he cared about died on him. But right now there was no time for wishy washy feelings-he had to get back to Elena and Stefan. well, more like he wanted to get back to Elena.

He told Alaric to grab Jeremy and move him while he went to compel Jenna."you're going to take Jenna to your house, that's where she thinks she's staying for the next few days, as for Jeremy, he'll be coming with me," Damon said as he walked into Jenna's room to get her up. Alaric slowly pulled the teen down the stairs and outside to Damon's car before Jenna came down and saw him like this. Not even two minutes later Jenna was carefully sterred out the front door by Damon, who was avoiding the kitchen. "Thanks, i'll let you know when i find her" he said as he turned to Alaric, who had remained mostly silent throughout their time in the house. Alaric just nodded in return and headed for his car. Damon went to his own and lifted Jeremy into the passenger seat. His brain was going a mile a minute, as it overflowed with possible theories as to why Katherine was back. as he sped back to the boarding house, there was one picture he couldn't get out of his mind-- Elena's face when he tells her Jeremy is a vampire. What hurt even more though, was the fact that he wouldn't get to comfort her when he told her...or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

HI! I'm super duper sorry for the delay! Thanks to all my readers/reviewers for being so patient :) I totally had writers block and decided to change this chapter  
so it could fit into my plans for later muahahaha ;) so re-read dis chappie right here, and I'll have a LOOOONNG chapter 4 up soon :)

Disclaimer: yep. I own all of it, Damon, Stefan, Elena, all of Mystic falls. Did I mention I'm a pathological liar?

* * *

Damon flew back to the boarding house with Jeremy, hoping Katherine had not reached Stefan and Elena before him. He pulled into  
the driveway and luckily there was no sign of her outside when he got there. Inside though, seemed to be a different story. Damon  
slowly entered, still carrying Jeremy, still listening for anything. When the coast seemed to be clear he walked into the parlor and set  
the boy down on the couch. He just assumed Elena and Stefan had retreated to Stefan's room so he walked to pour himself a drink. Whiskey  
to be exact, he needed it tonight. He also needed to figure out where Katherine was at the moment, and just why she was here. It wasn't like she  
would come back after all these years just to see her "beloved" Salvatore brothers, right?

Damon was deep in thought when he noticed something. Silence had washed over him; complete and utter silence. An eerie silence that gives you chills  
up your spine. Damon listened closer and moved towards the stairs to call up to Stefan. He stopped short though when something caught his eye.  
Had his heart still beat, this would have probably stopped it. "Elena," he breathed. Blood was pooling in around the kitchen. Blood that belonged to Elena.

Damon was in the kitchen within a second, using his super human speed. As he rushed to her side he discovered a gruesome sight. Elena had  
been lying on her back, clothes drenched in blood. Shards of glass everywhere; she had most likely been thrown into the glass china cabinet.  
Katherine had tried to kill Elena. A tiny, defenseless, human, Elena. He listened carefully for a heartbeat, and had he not been a vampire with  
impeccable hearing, he probably would've thought she was dead. He heard a shallow heartbeat and silently thanked whatever it was that was  
keeping her alive. But there was just so much blood, too much for a person to loose and still live through it. There was only one option he had to  
save Elena's life. Kill her.

Damon knew he had little time left to do it, and god, it was the hardest decision he ever made. To take away her life, her humanity,  
the thing he loved about her. But he had no other choice, he couldn't let her die like this, he wouldn't. And in that moment Damon cut  
his wrist and put it to Elena's mouth, forcing his blood down her throat until he saw the wounds slowly heal. He also heard her heart  
beat its final beat. And, only when he saw drops on Elena's shirt, did he realize he was crying. Damon Salvatore was fucking crying.  
What was the world coming to? So he pulled her lifeless body into his lap and sat there, waiting for her to wake up.

it wasn't until he saw the first signs of morning did he begin to move. Damon had been sitting there, unmoving, for god knows how many hours,  
with this beautiful, now undead girl in his arms, with her also now undead brother just a few feet away. These poor kids, with their whole lives  
ahead of them, were now damned to the same fate as he was. It pained him beyond words. But Elena was beginning to stir. He moved to brush  
the hair off her face as she slowly opened her eyes. "Stefan," she tried to speak, but her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Shh, it's me, Damon" he said as he helped her move to sit up. She looked at him then,

"Damon, something's wrong…I feel…my head it's…" Damon  
cut her off before she would get out another word. "Shh…Elena, you're going to be ok, but before I say anything I need you to tell me what you remember  
from last night," he said as he cupped her cold face in his hands.

"Katherine," she breathed. She knew immediately. "She must have slipped in while you were out, and Stefan didn't even hear her coming up from behind him.  
She hit him; knocked him out with something, But it was so weird, Damon, she just looked at me and smiled. When I tried to go at her she pushed me into  
something. I don't remember anything Damon, I-I don't know where she took him" she said frustratingly.

"She took him somewhere, now all we have to do I figure out where. But, first there are a few things I have to tell you." Damon said gravely.  
"I want you to listen to me and stay calm," Elena's eyes widened and she looked at Damon questioningly. "What is it? What's wrong?" He took a  
minute to compose himself before telling her. "Elena….when I came in last night you were lying in a pool of blood. You were losing too much blood,  
and you would've died."

Elena didn't get it, and Damon had to repeat himself more forcefully "You lost too much blood Elena, you were dying." He said; pain and guilt evident in  
his tone. Before he could say anymore a strangled cry came from Elena's mouth. Before he knew what was going on, Elena was on her feet on the other  
side of the room, her breathing ragged. "Damon, what did you do" she said through gritted teeth, but there was no need for him to answer, she already knew.

"Oh god, oh my god, I'm dead. I am a…a…a," "Vampire," Damon finished for her, quietly.

What Elena did next surprised both her and Damon. She did nothing. She merely nodded and looked at Damon expectantly. "I'm hungry" she managed to get out.  
Damon was speechless, he was expecting some crying, screaming, even a little bit of violence from the girl. But there was no time to ask her questions when he needed  
to get her some blood, and get it to her fast. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded."You need to feed to complete the transformation," Damon said, walking over to her still form.  
She nodded, but she gave him a confused look, "I don't know how….to feed off them without killing them. I don't want to kill someone"

"you won't, I'll be with you, I'll help you ok?" he tried. "We also have to get to Bonnie's; she can help us find Stefan."  
Elena froze. "Bonnie, shit, Damon she'll kill you if she knows you did this, she'll hate us both-"Damon cut her off. "No, she'll thank me for saving you.  
Now c'mon we have to go feed you," he said; his normal snarky self coming back.

Elena and Damon slowly made their way out of the kitchen as he filled her in on what they would need to do in order to complete her turning.

"I'll have to take you to the woods before we get to Bonnie's, there are campers out there." Elena shuddered in distaste.  
He was going to make some remark that would hopefully take her mind off of the whole 'becoming a bloodsucker thingy' but their conversation was cut short when  
they walked past the parlor. Damon froze. He had totally forgotten about Jeremy in the midst of all this unwanted chaos. When he looked to the couch where he had  
placed the boy though, Jeremy wasn't there. The stupid idiot left the house, in the daylight, without a ring, nonetheless. "Shit," he muttered. "What's wrong now?"  
Elena asked. "Nothing, come on let's get you out of here," Damon said. He knew she would worry her little head off if he told her about Jeremy. He decided he would  
wait until he knew exactly where the little idiot went.


End file.
